List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network
This is the list of the programs broadcast by People's Television Network in the Philippines. For the list of the defunct programs of PTV-4, see List of programs aired by People's Television Network. Current programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order, followed by the year of debut in parentheses. 'Newscasts' * Daily Info (2017) * PNA Newsroom (2017) * PTV Newsbreak (1989-1998, 2012) * PTV News Headlines (2017) * Sentro Balita (2017) * Ulat Bayan (2017; simulcast on DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 738) ** Ulat Bayan Weekend (2017; simulcast on DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 738) 'News specials' * Press Conference (1990) * PTV Special Coverage (aired occasionally) 'Morning show' *''Bagong Pilipinas'' (2017) 'Public affairs' * BizNews (2009-2015; 2017) * Crime Desk (2018) * Iskoolmates (2015) *''Pros & Cons with Usec. Joel Sy Egco'' (2018) * Public Eye (1986, 2015) * Yaman sa Kailaliman (2018) 'Public service' * Bagong Bayani TV (2018) * Damayan Nagyon (1975-2010, 2014-2016, 2017) * GSIS Members Hour (2005-2007, 2010) * Kalusugan Mo, Sagot Ko (Philhealth) (2017) * Linya ng Pagbabago (2017) * Usapang SSS (2018) * Yan Ang Marino (2009) 'Educational' * CONSTEL (1995-2001, 2012) **''Chemistry in Action'' **''English'' **''Fun with Math'' **''Physics in Everyday Life'' **''Science Makes Easy'' Variety * An Evening with Raoul (2017) Game * PCSO Lottery Draw (1995-2003, 2005) ** 11 am Draw (EZ2, Suertres, STL Pares, Swer3 and 2-Digits) ** 4 pm Draw (EZ2, Suertres, STL Pares, Swer3 and 2-Digits) ** 9:15 pm Weeknight Draw (EZ2, Suertres, 4-Digit, 6-Digit, Lotto 6/42, Mega Lotto 6/45, Super Lotto 6/49, Grand Lotto 6/55, Ultra Lotto 6/58, STL Pares, Swer3 and 2-Digits) ** 9 pm Weekend Draw (EZ2, Suertres, 6-Digit, Lotto 6/42, Super Lotto 6/49, Grand Lotto 6/55, Ultra Lotto 6/58, STL Pares, Swer3 and 2-Digits) * The Doctor is In: Made More Fun (Department of Health) (2009–2012, 2014–2015, 2016–2017, 2018) Sports Sports newscast *''PTV Sports'' (2006-2016, 2017; simulcast on DZSR Radyo Pilipinas Dos 918) Local sports * Auto Review (2001) * Rod Nazario's In This Corner (2001-2015, 2018) * Tahor: Your Ultimate Gamefowl Show (2016) * UAAP (1995-1999, 2015) (simulcast over S+A) 'Infotainment' * Buhay Pinoy (2012) * DOSTv: Science for the People (2017) * F Talk (2018) * Kusina sa Kanayunan (2018) * Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas (2000) * Lumad TV (2017) * Mag-Agri Tayo (1993) * Magsasaka TV (2018) * Sagisag Kultura TV (2017) * Salaam TV (2017) 'Infomercial' * EZ Shop (2004-2015, 2018) * TV Shop Philippines (2015) 'Religious' Roman Catholic *''Quiapo TV Mass'' (2008) *''Soldiers of Christ: Healing on the Air'' (2011) *''Talitha Kum Healing Mass on TV'' (2002) Other religions * Kerygma TV (2018) 'Segments' * Certified Kapambansa (July 16, 2018) Current acquired programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order, followed by the year of debut in parentheses. ASEAN *''ASEAN Documentaries'' (2017) **''My City, My Love'' **''ASEAN: Changing Lives'' **''ASEAN: Community and its Three Pillars'' **''ASEAN @ 50: Historical Milestones'' Animated 'Animes' * Crayon Shin-chan (2017, produced by Shin-Ei Animation) * Food Wars! (2018, produced by J.C.Staff) * Kirarin Revolution (2018, produced by Synergy SP) * Valvrave the Liberator (2018, produced by Sunrise) Cartoons * BoBoiBoy (2015, produced by Media Prima, MVM Entertainment and Rusa Music) * Magic Wonderland (2015, produced by Zhejiang Zhongnan Group Animation Video Co., Ltd) * Regal Academy (2018, produced by Rainbow S.r.l. and Rai Fiction) * Sammy and Jimie (2018)Chinese shows dubbed in Tagalog to be aired on state-run PTV|publisher=[[The Philippine Star]|date=June 14, 2018|accessdate=June 16, 2018]Philippine state-run TV launches "China Theater" to air Chinese programs|publisher=Xinhua News Agency|date=June 13, 2018|accessdate=June 16, 2018 * Upin & Ipin (2014, produced by Les' Copaque Production) 'CGTN-provided programs' * Travelouge (2017) Drama * My Secret Terrius (2018, licensed by MBC) * Radiant Office (2018, licensed by MBC) 'Infotainment' * Japan Video Topics (2016) Movie blocks * Pilipino Box Office (1994-2001, 2012) * Sunday Film Cinema (2012) 'Religious' * Key of David (2012) Regional programming 'Newscasts' *''TeleDyaryo Ylocos'' (PTV Ylocos) *''Kangrunaan a Damag'' (PTV Cordillera) (since January 8, 2018) *''Ulat Bayan Mindanao'' (PTV Davao) (since October 16, 2017) *''DavNor Karon'' (PTV DavNor) (since 2017) *''Balitaryo'' (PTV Agusan del Sur/DXDA TeleRadyo) *''Tutok Balita'' (PTV Agusan del Sur) 'News bulletins' *''PTV Cordillera Newsbreak'' (PTV Cordillera, nationwide airing) (since October 16, 2017) *''PTVisMin Newsbreak'' (PTV Davao, nationwide airing) (since June 14, 2017) 'Public affairs' *''DavNor Sayron Ta!'' ((PTV DavNor) (since 2017) *''Kalamboan Dala Tanan'' (PTV Davao) *''Kapihan sa Kapitolyo'' (PTV DavNor) (since 2017) 'Public service' *''USAPangkalusugan'' (PTV DavNor) (since 2017) 'Infotainment' * LakwaCha (PTV DavNor) (since 2017) Future programming 'Public service' *''Cabinet Report sa Teleradyo'' (2018)PTV UPCOMING PROGRAMS|publisher=[[Facebook]|author=PTV|date=July 13, 2018|accessdate=July 13, 2018] 'Public affairs' *''FedeARAL'' (2018) *''The Philippine Rise Documentaries'' (2018) *''EPower Mo!'' (2018) *''TeleKlima'' (2018) *''Dayo'' (2018) 'Infotainment' * NHK Documentaries (Japan) (2018) * Rise & Shine (Japan) (2018) * Power of K (Korea) (2018) *''Colors of ASEAN (ASEAN)'' (2018) *''Sharing ASEAN (ASEAN)'' (2018) 'Dramas' * Run, Jang-mi (2019) * A Daughter Just Like You (2019) * Father, I'll Take Care of You (2019) * Hur Jun, The Original Story (2019) * Come and Hug Me (2019) * Monster (2019) * Temperature of Love (2019) Previously aired programs References See also * PTV 4 makes bold move, launches KPoP Idol Search * Government-Owned People's Television (PTV) relaunches for commercial broadcasr * PTV-4 Program Schedule * Radyo Pilipinas (RP1) 738 KHZ Program Schedule * Radyo Pilipinas 2 (RP2) 918 KHZ Program Schedule * 87.5 FM1 Program Schedule * 104.3 FM2 Program Schedule * People's Television Network * List of Philippine television shows Category:People's Television Network shows Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Philippine television-related lists